halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation: WOLVEN STORM
The largest military deployment to date, Operation: WOLVEN STORM was a massive military operation aimed at retaking the vital colony of Olympia, and relieving the Midgard Pocket. With representative forces from almost every major empire in the galaxy involved in the conflict. Each faction threw in significant resources, and many 'wonder weapons' of the Confederacy were damaged or destroyed. The loss of life on each side was also monumental, including a significant civilian death toll, and damage to the infrastructure of Olympia. Concurrent operations pulled enemy personnel and resources into other conflict zones, allowing the Alliance to secure victory. This was followed by subsequent victories, including the major Wolfsbane offensive, Liberation of Te, the Freehold border war, and the battle of Hypatopol. The momentum of the war shifted in favour of the Alliance after this point, and continued for much of the war. Ultimately, the battle ended in an Alliance victory, and the consequent victory opened up the new Frontier Theatre. Background Second War of the Confederacy Operation: IRON HALO suicide attack to retrieve Demiurge code device - breaches code systems of the Confed Victory at Saint Caspar Midgard Pocket Pocket formed around unsc stronghold close to breaking point Battle of Canaan UNSC counter attack Wars of Vengeance SOS campaign to expel invaders Battle of Zeta Corona 1 Freehold, Warbound, And Coalition forces oust Confed forces from major stronghold Freehold Wars of Independence Freehold elevate from resistance to full blown secessionism in a series of running battles at strategic locations, resulting in victory Prelude Alliance strategy Reconnaissance and intelligence Counter-Intelligence Preparations Confederacy Defences Concurrent battles Operation: DEMON SAGA Massed UNSC counter attack Operation: THUNDER SCORN UNSC and coalition forces make a push against the remaining Confed occupiers Operation: AWOKEN MOON UNSC attack on Hegemony supply lines Venatan Offensive SOS conduct a major strike to severe The Arnevak Sundering SOS, Freehold, And Warbound conduct a large scale offensive against several Confed strongholds Order of Battle Alliance A rough alliance of like minded factions, the Alliance was originally a series of pacts and treaties between the UNSC and Swords of Sanghelios, and came to include the Warbound, Freeholds, and Frontier Coalition. UNSC The UNSC expeditionary contingent was formed around the 1st and 13th Fleets, with the 13th recently reconstituted with survivors from the 21st and 5th fleet. Lead by the Head of Naval Operations, Admiral of the Fleet Galia Meir, and assisted by Fleet Admiral Maximilian Haakonsson. With 13th as the lead element, and 1st fleet as their main support, they were directly subordinated to Thel 'Vadam's grand fleet. Their ground complement consisted of 4 Corps sized forces, and one of the largest Spartan deployments, and large numbers of special forces. *1st Fleet **Battlegroup Ragnarök (Dreadnought) **Battlegroup Mars (Battleship) **Battlegroup Oberon (command carrier) **Battlegroup Vigilance (super Carrier) **Battlegroup Invincible (heavy Carrier) **Battlegroup Colossus (Carrier) **Battlegroup Sovereign (Carrier) **Battlegroup Gladiator (assault carrier) **Battlegroup Nomad (Support Carrier) **Battlegroup Fortuna (Carrier) **Frigate Squadron Spitfire **Frigate Squadron Chimera **Destroyer Squadron Defiance **Destroyer Squadron Challenger **Cruiser Squadron Thunder Child **Cruiser Squadron Avernus **Cruiser Squadron Count Of Monte Cristo **Battleship Squadron Acheron **Prowler Squadron Serapis *13th Fleet **Battlegroup Preston J. Cole (Dreadnought) **Battlegroup Hyperion (Battleship) **Battlegroup Colorado (command carrier) **Battlegroup Viperidae (super Carrier) **Battlegroup Sun Tzu (heavy Carrier) **Battlegroup Bedivere (Carrier) **Battlegroup Enterprise (Carrier) **Battlegroup Achilles (assault carrier) **Battlegroup Olympus Mons (Support Carrier) **Battlegroup Fell Deeds Awake (Carrier) **Frigate Squadron Astolfo **Frigate Squadron Galahad **Destroyer Squadron Retribution **Destroyer Squadron Leonidas **Cruiser Squadron Trajan **Cruiser Squadron Sword Of Damocles **Cruiser Squadron Sturm und Drang **Battleship Squadron Themistocles **Prowler Squadron Occam’s Razor *1st Army Corps **32nd Armoured Division (Varangians) **41st Infantry Division (Hussars) **444th Infantry Division (Fighting Fours) *4th Army Corps **103rd Rifles Division (Berkoff's Rifles) **266th Panzer Division (Panzerfaust) **607th Infantry Division (Avengers) *XV Army Corps **1st Airborne Division (Red Devils) **47th Airborne Division (Little Green Men) **304th Ranger Division (Ghouls) **91st Mountain Division (Olympians) **SABRE **302nd Special Combat Company (Goldeneye) **6th Special Forces Group (Acturan Raiders) *7th MEF *9th MEF *17th MEF *22nd MEF *21st Force Recon Battalion *202nd MARSOC SPF Battalion *7th Shock Troops Battalion *181st Combat Engineering Division (Hades) *6 Spartan Companies **Blackjack Company **Gladiator Company **Vandal Company **Fortress Company **Hoplite Company **Nemesis Company *17th Air Force *34th Air Force Swords of Sanghelios Representing a key element of the Operation, the Swords of Sanghelios mustered a large force, in addition to their secondary forces engaging in other battles elsewhere. Bringing two full scale fleets, and two further supporting fleets. They took a core of highly elite warriors, supported by specialist units. In addition, five zealot chapters, and the Ascetic Guard fielded units, as well as several special operations units. *Combined Fleet of Unwavering Wrath **Fleet of Stalwart Justice **Fleet of Determind Zeal **Second Fleet Retributive Purpose **First Ordinate Accord *Overlegion I **Yrdesh Legion **Axiash Legion **Eral Legion *Overlegion II **Uriath Legion **Ignal Legion **Shobatur Legion *Overlegion III **Halior Legion **Tan’rith Legion **Freedom Legion Overlegion IV **Avenol Legion **Dav'kal Legion **Verick Legion *Asuryil Ascetic Guard Warhost *5 Zealot Chapters **Bloodied Night **Nemesis Phantoms **Three Suns **Undying Shades **Ardent Faith *Seev Commando Legion *Wervios Invader Legion *Dahval Drakogan Warhost *Mhevue Fleet Security Legion **Svetar Ranger Warhost **Androl Stealth Operations Warhost *Khavar Special Operations Warhost *Silent Shadow Detachment: Avaricious Moon *Assassin Detachment: Silvered Talon Frontier Coalition Created from the shattered remnants of the Coalition 2nd Fleet, the Frontier Coalition gathered 4 of their remaining 11 operational Battlegroups. In truth, their military deployment was largely symbolic, though they would go on to score a number of space victories. Their Merchant Navy deployment was perhaps the more prized element, providing resupply from forward bases in Coalition space. Their gathered several divisions, who deployed to operations on the ground, primarily supporting UNSC operations. *Battlegroup Nightwatch *Battlegroup Erasmus *Battlegroup Boudicca *Battlegroup Arditi *Frontier Coalition Merchant Navy *4th Militia Division *7th Militia Grenadiers Division *8th Militia Motorised Division *10th Militia Infantry Division *1st Militia Marauder Company Freeholds With the Freehold's declaration of Independence, their formalised their resistance to the Confederate regime. Freeholds brought their 3rd fleet to bear, operating as vital force auxiliaries for the Sword forces, and helping to plug holes in their battle lines. Further, they brought several veteran Legions, in order to support their assigned ground objectives. *3rd Freehold Fleet *Varal Legion *Fhalk Legion *Modesta Legion *Beregal Legion *Helegas Legion *Olkadan Legion *Quvesta Legion *Atillax Legion *Uriok Legion Warbound The Warbound leveraged almost their entire military might behind WOLVEN STORM, with the plan of gathering war materiel following the battle, and opening up the Frontier for both combat operations, and recruitment. Their fleet were assigned a role as reserves, and their main forces included the elite First Strike Force. Sabine lead her forces personally, from the bridge of her command vessel, while their support ships remained behind to help repair operations. *1st Liberator Fleet *1st Liberators Legion *2nd Liberators Legion *3rd Liberators Legion *First Strike Force Confederacy Demiurge At almost all points, the Demiurge were the military leaders of the Confederacy. During Wolven Storm, they were caught unawares, with a badly out numbered naval fleet attempting to hold the line. Their garrison was mainly occupation, and not equipped to fight a major ground campaign, with the planned defences failing to hold. While reinforcements would later arrive, they would not take part in the battle as expected. A later reinforcement, including the darkly famed Penumbra Of Castigation, was narrowly defeated before Olympia could be destroyed. 2 fleets, 1 reinforcement 11 division sized units, 6 reinforcement Jiralhanae Kingdoms Forming a large element of the Olympia garrison, the Jiralhanae Kingdoms left a largely occupation themed force, with interest in further conquests. equipment standards and discipline suffered. Relief forces were not adequate to redeem these faults. 1 fleet, 1 reinforcement 8 divisions, 5 reinforcement Kig-Yar Union Perhaps the only military fleet in a position to mount a defence, the Kig-Yar Union fleet was mostly raiders and combat vessels between deployments, as part of the Union's plan to make garrison fleets out of fleets between deployments. Their ground elements would consist of professional mercenaries, but lightly armed. Ill suited to defensive warfare regardless of the situation, they instead relied on military fortifications. 1 fleet, 1 reinforcement 7 divisions, 3 reinforcement Hegemony Arriving as part of the relief fleet, Hegemony forces were light, mostly being split to contend with UNSC advances into their territory. Their understrength force proved more of a hindrance than an advantage, as the military strike against their vulnerable support vessels resulted in a major loss. 1 fleet reinforcement 2 division reinforcement Covenant of Blood Brought into the battle as reinforcement, the Covenant of Blood forces were a far cry from their broken and fractured force years earlier. Lead by competent officers, and with a unit cohesion rarely seen in Covenant successors, they would be almost entirely destroyed during the battle, a point of anger for many that saw their defection away from the Covenant and Confederacy. 1 fleet 7 divisions Battle Opening Assault Alliance Rally Infiltration of the Olympia System Battle of Observation Station R-31 Operation: BROKEN PARAMOUR decoy operation to pull main fleet out of position Battle of Sector 347 first fleet action Operation: STONE FOG low altitude attack on two defensive installations on the moons Fleet Action Main Fleet Engagement First Engagement Probing Attacks Sybilgrad Push Forces make a brief opening Sovaik’s Push Ship master Sovaik makes a suicidal run that causes heavy fleet damage Heinessen’s Attack Frontier Coalition forces make another opening Attack on the Obfuscation of Night With an encircling action complete, allies take on the CSO class, at massive cost Battle of Parthenon Station Warbound/tyraxi attack Attack on the Lord Hood Counter attack leads to failed boarding action, relieved by arrival of a CSO class Confederates Retreat Main confederate fleets creates a fallbacks, electing to realign their fleets on the opposite side of the planet Beachheads Sybilgrad Landing Zone SOS forces establish an early, but isolated beachhead at Sybilgrad - heavy casualties ensue, but they hold the line Weirlitz Beachhead UNSC take small beachhead at Weirlitz far from enemy threats, using ODSTs Retaking Fort Salamis a ruined UNSC fort is retaken from scavengers and forms major fortification Operation: SACRED SALT UNSC airborne secure vital positions Drop at Themis City an extremely dangerous orbital drop takes the west coast batteries at Themis, opening up an aerial assault Operation: CRYPTIC SOLO massed attack on Themis Twenty-Two Steel Lions botched drop close to Panormos results in a successful suicide charge by shattered armoured regiment Operation: SHATTERED ANVIL Main attack on Panormos Operation: ANODYNE WRATH Coalition forces make a landing, supported by UNSC Air Power Landing at Vindolanda SOS make a tense landing onto a mountain plateau, suffering in the process Beachhead Veritas SOS secure major beach head in crashed hulk, and receive supports from Tyraxi Assault on Messina SOS with Warbound reserves launch drop pod shock assault on Messina Break Out Continuing Naval Engagements Battle of Messina Counter attack turns Messina into a bloody war zone Encirclement at Hvar Tyraxi reinforcements and Warbound attack turn Messina into an encirclement Fall of Themis Unsc finally overtake the city Advance to Faraholme UNSC forces link up with airborne forces holding Faraholme, fighting through villages and Siege of Weirlitz UNSC forces break through a cordon to relieve besieged forces at Weirlitz Operation BEAR CLAW FC militia raid hit vital infrastructure, causing them to retreat from Sybilgrad Guerilla Warfare large deserts are used by Militia and Warbound forces to strike guerilla raids, draining enemy supplies Sybilgrad Pincer Arriving at Sybilgrad, a pincer of SOS and allies relieves the embattled forces there. Fall of Panormos SOS and UNSC forces link up and capture Panormos Boarding of the Unrelenting Sentry spartans board ship to retrieve intelligence Naval Engagement at Parthenon Station covenant counter attack to regain control over parthenon Faraholme Front UNSC forces finally link at Faraholme and form a major front Alliance Gains Siege Of Blenheim UNSC forces attack the Blenheim line, with assistance from the coalition Siege Of Argentium UNSC forces encircle the Covenant, while SOS perform a dangerous mountain crossing Assault on the Khuthra Line Allies perform probing attacks on the Khuthra line Battle of Blaise Headlands SOS launch breakthrough in rough environment south west of Orestes Battle of Hill 351 UNSC launch a concentrated assault on hill spearheaded by Spartans, concurrent with next battle. Occurs west of Clarke city Operation: DEMON BOAR concentrated spartan assault on mountainous terrain to take vital point in the defences, and compromise them Operation: BLACK INK Coalition air assault on oaktown takes it and encircles Blenheim Fall of Blenheim Month long siege setups in collapse of Jiralhanae order of battle Battle of South Varden Shock trooper assault shatters defences around south varden, opening up large ground assault for Warbound and Tyraxi Clash at Ancorum SOS launch an artillery and armoured assault and cut through an Ancorum Breakout at Argentium Covenant forces successfully breakout at Argentium, but suffer heavy casualties Operation: BREAK TIDE UNSC forces clash against enemy fortifications between Parthenon and Clarke City, wedging both cities Battle of 61 Northing jiralhanae attempt to break through UNSC lines south of Parthenon, to Clarke city, but ensuing counter attack creates a deep salient into covenant positions around Parthenon Operation: DEAD GEOMETRY UNSC encircle Clarke City, attacking from south, north, and the sea. Assistance from Coalition forces, and special forces strikes. While slow, it does fall, but is extreme house to house fighting, resulting in the use of dangerous chemical weapons, and destruction Counter-attack at Varden Covenant/demiurge successfully counter-attack at Varden, managing to push SOS/Freeholds forces, but at massive cost. Further attempts to link up to Orestes are largely successful Battle of Vanir Keep SOS perform a dangerous attack against Demiurge defensive installations built into the Vanir mountains that separate Orestes and Parthenon. The attack is successful Operation: CERBERUS FLAME UNSC launches a preliminary attack on Parthenon, using both airborne forces launched from overhead station, artillery, and armour. Counter-attack by demiurge fleet elements results in attack being pushed back. UNSC secures southern elements of city, but gains are insubstantial Battle of the Twin Horns Freeholds launch a daring attack to capture north Varden, cutting off the recently recaptured south Varden. Attack is bloody, but successful. Warbound elements turn into guerilla forces and launch raids against South Varden, while Freehold shell it in precision attacks. Death by a thousand cuts Fall of Orestes With South Vraden on the edge of collapse, SOS forces launch an attack on Orestes, using Zealot forces to cut deep into it's heart and destroy their command centre, remaining forces form an encirclement, and launch strategic attacks on enemy positions, isolating strong points for later destruction. Devastation of South Varden rather than risk casualties on a attack against a strategically insignificant South Varden, it is bombed into dust and forces put down remaining resistance Battle of Hill 351 combined SOS and UNSC fleet elements form a blockade to halt demiurge forces from relieving Parthenon. some ships do break thorough, but it is repulsed Battle of Parthenon UNSC and SOS forces complete encirclement and launch an all out attack. Battle is victorious, but bloody. bloodied Demiurge do effect a retreat Persenasos Theatre Landing at Point 861 Freehold forces launch a landing at Point 861, cutting through enemy defenders and poorly prepared defences Assault on Killingworth Warbound forces launch an attack on Killingworth, cutting off supplies and reinforcements from forces engaging further south Battle of Tarantula Mesa Freehold forces engage in an armour clash in highland territory, around Mesa and buttes. battle is largely a success, with the materiel inferior Freeholds relying on hit and run tactics, and air superiority to destroy enemy armour. Siege of East Marathon lacking in critical manpower, the Warbound lay siege to East Marathon by luring out forces, and drawing them into traps. Battle of Persepolis Warbound forces infiltrate city perimeter to launch uprising, why Freehold forces engage in attack on outer city limits. Enemy cohesion breaks down, and in the end there is significant friendly fire within the Covenant. Battle of Redmarsh sangheili forces retreat from Persepolis. Freeholds engage in close range fighting and emerge victorious Evacuation at Belsay Covenant forces plan to evacuate at Belsay. Freehold navy elements halt their aerial evacuation. While some escape, and relink at Verak, encirclement is completed. Radical elements fight to the death, but others surrender. Izmail Theatre Battle of Vengenburg small hamlet becomes site of combined SOS airpower/Freehold armour battle. Without heavy materiel, the Covenant are forced to rely on earthwork defences, and dig in, deploying remaining war material. Battle is a loss. Raid on Izmail Warbound forces launch an aerial raid on Izmail, damaging important defensive structures, and knocking out communications and military posts, before withdrawing Fall of Seraphal SOS forces attack Seraphal from the air, taking city with a aerial attack against remaining ships in the bay Battle of Izmail Freeholds conduct a slow siege against the fortifications protecting the city, using the high ground to fire artillery onto the city. Advance is slow, but certain. A forcible salient allows them to breach deep into the city centre, and forces a capitulation when they risk cutting the Covenant forces it two Battle of Verak with SOS aerial assistance, Freehold engages in the defensive line outside of Verak, breaching the fortification in multiple areas. Incursions deal damage, then retreat, with the intention of damaging the enemy position. One massive incursion resulted in the lose of the last functioning anti-air battery, and defeat of elite unit. Most unit cohesion breaks down, and fighting reduces in block-to-block fighting. Bunker Town Theatre Battle of Bunker Town Coalition forces enact attack on Bunker Town, using forces to dig in and besiege the city's main access Attack on Dvalin splinter forces attacks Dvalin overland, with UNSC forces support land assault with light armour Battle of Holden's Ridge Jiral forces enact attempt to battle Coalition forces head on, resulting in them being drawn into a protracted battle over a ridge, and destroyed Battle of Shotley Valley Jiral forces engage in a second attempt to wrestle control of the territory surrounding Bunker Town, this time trying to force Coalition into a close quarters fight. Bloody battle results in a narrow Coalition victory, but forces them to move to a more favourable position Fall of Bunker Town exhausted by repeated breakout attempts, and air attacks, bunker town defences collapse Bastok Archipelago Theatre Operation: SUMMER STORM UNSC attack on northern island Operation: MALTA GOLD attack on western island Operation: SOVEREIGN JEWEL attack on southern bostok defences to punch a hole through Operation: VALKYRIE CALL attack on bostock Operation: WOLF TRAP landings on southern Chunail island Operation: ERROR DAWN distraction using tankers faking evacuating covenant forces punch through Chunail defences Operation: INDEX SISTER main attack on Chunail Confederacy Reinforcements Confed reinforcements attack enemy positions around the main continent landing ground 1 landing ground 2 UNSC retreat Coalition Counter-attack Themis Parthenon Attack on Blenheim Freehold/SOS counter attack new batteline Arnaion Theatre Datale Theatre Sivar Theatre Golgor Theatre Arrival of the Penumbra Engagement at 180 combined fleets are forced to withdraw in the face of resurgent Confederacy forces Destruction of Ionia Penumbra destroys the moon Ionia while it's attendant fleet come under fire from its defensive positions. Operation: MORIARTY NIGHTS UNSC rushes to throw meteorites and other objects at the approaching Penumbra, slowing it down Operation: IRON THRONE SOS/Spartan special forces launch a suicide attack on the Penumbra, while the allied fleet rallies and launches their counter attack Clean up Aftermath Casualties Alliance Outcome UNSC Swords of Sanghelios Frontier Coalition Freeholds Warbound Confederacy Outcome Demiurge Covenant Jiralhanae Kingdoms Kig-Yar Union